


Morning

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Reactionary POVs [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very good morning, and mornings are John's favorite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rodney: Black Coffee in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 2005.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a Squeeze song of the same name.

It’s the smell that wakes me, pulling me from fragmented dreams of Ancient technology, Wraith stunners and Kavanaugh’s ponytail, and I do not want to know how they all fit together, thank you very much. That smell, it’s

heaven: strong, bitter, familiar... Coffee!

I open my eyes to focus first on the metal mug being waved in front of my nose, then on the person holding it. Questions can wait as I sit up and grab the mug, even enjoying the way the warm metal heats my palms. God, coffee; we’ve been out for more than a month, and the whole city is in withdrawal, and this isn’t the watery, instant shit we were drinking at the end but real, dark roast Colombian.

I lean my face into the steam coming from the mug and groan and lift my gaze to glower at him when he smirks. "Okay, where did you get it?"

"Can’t tell, it’s a secret."

"Is there more?"

He only shrugs, and I swear, if I didn’t love him, or, more to the point, if it wouldn’t spill my coffee, I’d kill him. Maybe. Smug is a good look for John, but then again, what look isn’t?

The first sip is nirvana, almost hot enough to scald my tongue and strong enough to walk out of the room on its own, but I don’t care about fried nerve endings or caffeine overdose because it’s _coffee_.

"Like it?" He’s sitting on the side of the bed, laughing at me but also looking as proud of himself as the guy who caught the winning touchdown pass in one of his football games.

"Yeah." I mean more than the coffee, and he knows it; that expression’s one that turns me on, though I won’t mention how pathetic it is that everything about him, including his snoring, does that. I take another drink, savoring the strong acidic burn, closing my eyes to enjoy it all the more. I feel the bed shift as he moves and open my eyes to find him leaning over me, an intent expression darkening his hazel eyes.

"John, I _really_ want to finish this while it’s hot." I’m whining, and I can’t help it. John or coffee - why do I always have to make the hard choices?

"There’s more." He nods toward a thermal carafe on my desk, and I groan before knocking back another gulp, not even tasting it, and then his hand’s under my t-shirt, and his mouth’s on mine, and there is something in the world that tastes better than coffee, and I have an unlimited supply, thank god.

I drop the mug to the floor because his hands are _there_ , and he’s sucking _there_ , and this is the best way in two galaxies to wake up - especially since there’s more coffee to be had once we’re done.


	2. John: Wake up Call

I used to love sleeping in whenever I could, pulling the covers up and snuggling down into a warm pillow, early morning light filling the room while I lay there dozing. But now... Now, I have Rodney to snuggle into, and I’d much rather watch him sleep than sleep myself. I usually wake at dawn, but now I don’t go back to sleep. Instead I lie in bed and watch him.

Like everything else he does, Rodney gives sleeping his total concentration. I’ve never seen anyone sleep so deeply. I remember the first morning I woke up in the same bed with him. I didn’t want to disturb him, but I had to touch, had to run my hand along the curve of his hip, had to feel that soft, warm skin against the palm of my hand. So I did. And he never moved! The man could sleep through an incursion into the room, I’m sure. I think he knows I’d die before I let anything get to him.

But I learned that as long as I keep away from his cock and nipples—mostly—I can touch as much as I want and he won’t wake up. So I’ve learned every hollow of his body, found the spots that make him squirm, and I use my newfound knowledge every chance I get.

Sometimes I get up before he wakes up to do the never-ending paperwork that came with the job of senior officer, and he usually just grumbles when I ease out of bed. But I’ve noticed that if I’m out of bed for too long, he starts to shift around restlessly as if he’s looking for me. But if I go over and sit beside him for a moment and touch him, he goes right back to sleep. I like that. A lot.

Oh, who am I kidding? I love it, just like I love him. And isn’t that a laugh? I came to Atlantis to get away from my life, and I found him.

I’m glad.

I have a surprise for him this morning. Everyone thinks that the tape was my personal item. Well, it was, of course, but the ‘one item’ business really applied to what a person could carry in their pack along with the mission supplies allocated to them. And a tape doesn’t weigh much or take up much room. My real item was a five-pound bag of coffee beans.

I knew we’d run out eventually, and I wanted to have some. I don’t make a big deal of it like Rodney does, but I love coffee too. I haven’t broken into it yet, wanting to save it for special occasions since there won’t be any more unless we find a ZPM and get the gate open, but I think I will today. Good thing I scammed a small coffee maker from supplies a while back, even if the only thing that usually goes in it is that stuff Bates’ team found on some world. So not coffee!

Rodney’s nose wrinkles like an inquisitive rabbit when I move the cup close enough for the aroma of the coffee to waft toward him. God, he’s cute. And he’ll kill me when I say that, but it’s true.

Damn, the look on his face is almost enough to make me come. How’s a guy supposed to ignore that? I know I can’t.

God, he tastes good, salty and slightly bitter and totally Rodney.

Wow, he actually put the coffee aside for me. I’ll let him have the rest of the carafe. Later.


End file.
